Hime no Amai
by Senf
Summary: [Continuação da Oneshot Eiko, mas não precisam tê la lido] SesshRin. Rin finalmente é adulta. Sesshoumaru resolve viajar, mas acompanhado apenas por Rin. Ele não quer contar para onde vão, e ela fica cada vez mais curiosa... É, não sei fazer resumos ¬¬
1. Eiko

Inuyasha não é meu. Se fosse, Kagome não seria histérica, Inuyasha não seria burro, e com certeza Sesshoumaru e Rin seriam o casal principal.

O que estiver em itálico será pensamento. Volta e meia o ffn retira das frases o itálico, então se isso ocorrer, lembrem-se de que é culpa do ffn. ¬¬

**Hime no Amai – Doce Princesa **

**Capítulo um - Eiko**

"Doze anos..." Murmurou a jovem.

Já havia passado doze anos... Desde que Sesshoumaru a trouxera de volta à vida.

A jovem contemplava a noite fria e nublada com a vinda do inverno, com um sorriso à boca.

"Que noite bonita! Há dias que não consigo sair do castelo pra ver a noite..." Rin falava, mais para si mesma do que para um dragão de duas cabeças e um servo enfezado a seu lado.

"Fazzz apenasss algunsss diasss que vocccê não sssai do cassstelo por ordem do Sssessshoumaru-ssama, Rin!" Jyaken respondeu, "E não fazzz uma eternidade!"

"Eu sei, Jyaken! Mas estamos no meio do inverno, uma noite assim não é normal. Deveria estar nevando e muito! E além do mais, noites assim são tão calmas e frias... Elas se parecem tanto com Sesshoumaru-sama... São belas... E tranqüilas..." Continuava a admirar a lua.

"Bah! A cada dia que ssse passsa esssa menina fica maisss esssquissita!" Jyaken também resmungava do porquê de Rin gostar de uma noite nublada e sem estrelas mais para si mesmo do que para ela e Ah-Un.

"Eu não sou mais uma menina, Jyaken!" Ela retrucou encolhendo-se um pouco por causa do frio do inverno, tendo escutado o que o réptil dissera.

"Pra mim, vocccê continua sssendo aquela fedelha de sssempre..." Ele falou para ela.

"Façam menos barulho." Ordenou uma voz masculina de dar arrepios, mas que eles aparentemente já estavam acostumados.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin sorriu e correu até ele, parando a pouco menos de um metro de distância e saudando-o. "Bem-vindo de volta, Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu e Jyaken já preparamos uma refeição para o senhor e estávamos à sua espera, aqui no jardim!"

Jyaken também o saudou e ouviu Sesshoumaru dizer, bem baixinho, para que Rin não ouvisse:

"Para seu bem, é bom que ela não fique doente por ter saído no frio _da noite_ com um _quimono de verão_." Jyaken engoliu seco. Bem que ele tentara fazê-la colocar um quimono mais grosso ou até mesmo não sair de dentro do castelo, mas ela teimara em ir lá fora naquele instante.

Ela acompanhou o Lorde desde os jardins do Grande Castelo até a sala de refeições deste, que não ficava muito longe caso cortassem caminho. Aquele castelo era o castelo do Oeste, que há pouco mais de dois séculos havia sido destruído, mas Sesshoumaru resolvera reconstruí-lo três anos atrás. Com a ajuda de muitos youkais tudo foi colocado no lugar rapidamente, e agora o castelo estava mais uma vez imponente.

Jyaken seguiu Rin e Sesshoumaru, falando suas asneiras de sempre e sendo ignorado pelos dois. Rin abriu a porta da sala para Sesshoumaru e deixou que ele entrasse primeiro, entrando em seguida e fechando a porta na cara de Jyaken, por querer.

"Oh! Desculpe-me, Jyaken, eu não sabia que você estava aí!" Rin mentiu, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

"Fedelha..." Jyaken sussurrou enquanto adentrava a sala de refeições, recebendo um peteleco na cabeça por uma Rin.

Sesshoumaru ignorou a discussão dos dois e se sentou à mesa, onde realmente já estava tudo preparado.

O Lorde não comia comida qualquer; Eram sempre carnes de youkais bem temperadas. Ele nunca comia frutas ou verduras, por ser um cão. Cães, como os lobos, são carnívoros. Mas como ele era um youkai, pelo menos carne bem temperada e assada ele comia.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru começou, "jante comigo hoje."

Rin imediatamente parou de discutir com Jyaken, gritou um "hai!" e sentou-se à frente dele.

"Jyaken, traga a janta da Rin." Sesshoumaru ordenou, ouvindo o servo sair correndo para pegar a comida dela.

"Como foi de viagem, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ela perguntou, sempre sorrindo. Ela sabia que havia grandes chances dele não responder, mas sempre perguntava. Sesshoumaru não entendia o motivo dela sempre perguntar, talvez fosse por educação...

"Está bem animada hoje, Rin. O que aconteceu?" Ele ignorou a pergunta dela. Rin tinha uma mudança de humor rápido, às vezes sendo triste, feliz, brava ou até mesmo séria. De certa forma, ela era igual a Sesshoumaru, seu humor mudava rapidamente. A diferença é que ela deixava isso transparecer...

Rin sorriu. "Estou feliz porque o senhor voltou, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru ficara uma semana fora, e largara Rin e Jyaken no castelo, desta vez.

"Não é só por isso." Ele afirmou, suspeitando de algo.

"Bem... Basicamente, é." Ela respondeu. Não adiantava mentir para Sesshoumaru, ele podia sentir o cheiro de medo ou coisa assim, quando alguém mentia para ele.

"Ow... E eu poderia saber o outro motivo de você estar animada?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"É que..." Havia uma gota na cabeça de Rin. Se ela contasse a verdade, com certeza Sesshoumaru a acharia uma pirada. "Se eu te contar, Sesshoumaru-sama," ela começou "o senhor me achará uma louca."

"Não, não acharei, Rin." Ele falou aborrecido, mas sem demonstrar irritação na voz.

Rin o encarou, de forma inocente. Ela conhecia seu Lorde muito bem e sabia que, mesmo mantendo aquela aparência calma, deveria estar ficando irritado. Nessa hora, Jyaken entrou correndo pela sala e colocou a comida de Rin à frente dela. Sesshoumaru encarou-o, com uma expressão levemente assassina, que significava para Jyaken se retirar imediatamente e deixar os dois a sós.

"Sabe o colar que o senhor me deu? Aquele com o canino da sua irmã mais velha..." Ela escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente, para que não falasse nada que o deixasse bravo. Ele não gostava de ouvir falar sobre seus parentes mortos, e Rin tentava ao máximo não tocar em tal assunto.

"Sim. O que tem ele?" Ele indagou. Aquele colar fora dado à Rin há três anos, na época em que resolvera reconstruir o castelo. A alma de sua irmã mais velha estava presa ao canino e, por isso, ela protegeria quem o usasse. É claro que, caso o canino não fosse dado de boa vontade para alguém, ele amaldiçoaria quem o utilizasse. Mas Sesshoumaru o dera para Rin de boa vontade, bem para ela ficar protegida...

"É que... Desde que você me deu este canino, três anos atrás, eu tenho a impressão de que há alguém me dando conselhos, às vezes. Isso sem contar que meus poderes espirituais aumentaram consideravelmente... Desde então. E hoje,tive certeza absoluta de que aquela voz não era minha imaginação." Rin estava embaraçada; Era agora que seu senhor a acharia uma louca...

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Sempre que ele sorria, algo de ruim iria acontecer. Ou, numa hipótese bem menos provável mas possível, ele estava um pouco... Feliz.

"Anh... Sesshoumaru-sama?" Arriscou ela a dizer. Conhecia este sorriso muito bem, por mais raro que o fosse.

"Rin..." Ele começou, "Você ainda não percebeu... Que o que, ou melhor, quem, fala com você é a alma presa no canino...?" Seu sorriso, o qual é sempre maldoso, aumentou. "A alma de minha irmã aceitou proteger você, desde a hora que lhe dei o canino. Ela te fará mais forte e falará, de certa forma, com você..."

Rin ficara de boca aberta com o que seu Lorde dissera; É claro que ele sabia disso, afinal ele passara dois séculos com este colar em mãos. Como ela fora tola, achando que seu Lorde não a entenderia...

"Mas este Sesshoumaru nunca ouviu voz alguma vinda do canino... Eu só sentia sua presença dentro do canino..."

"Por que será... Que ela nunca falava nada ao senhor?" Rin baixou um pouco a cabeça, fitando o prato à sua frente, intocado.

"Ela deve pensar que não preciso de seus conselhos, Rin. Ela também não me protegia, apenas me acompanhava. Se um dia eu precisasse de sua proteção, ela com certeza apareceria."

Rin fez um 'sim' com a cabeça, enquanto Sesshoumaru começava a comer. Assunto encerrado, agora ela poderia jantar também.

Rin estava feliz. Às vezes, Sesshoumaru a tratava como criança, mas muitas vezes ele a tratava como alguém adulta e forte. A maioria dos youkais do castelo a respeitavam, pois temiam a ira de Sesshoumaru e o poder espiritual dela, que em muito se assemelhava ao poder de uma grande sacerdotisa.

Muitos youkais haviam pedido a mão dela em casamento. Sesshoumaru nunca os respondia, apenas falava à Rin "Faça o que desejar". Mas, como ele lhe dava livre escolha, ela dizia não a todos os youkais. Quando eles lhe perguntavam o porquê dela negá-los, até mesmo os youkais possuidores de terra e poder – que, é claro, não possuíam tanto quanto Sesshoumaru, - Rin dizia que queria acompanhar seu Lorde, onde quer que ele fosse, até que ela morresse. Os youkais não entendiam isso. Sesshoumaru nunca se casaria com ela, e ela nunca teria uma vida mais calma, andando para lá e para cá com ele. Morreria, sem ter descendentes. Mas ela não se importava... Ela gostava de ser livre e, principalmente, de estar na presença de Sesshoumaru.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru começou a falar, enquanto se retiravam para seus quartos "amanhã nós partiremos. Voltaremos em um mês." Rin assentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu-se para seu quarto, dando um boa noite ao Lorde e indo preparar alguns quimonos para a viagem.

Ele lhe parecia tão distante... Ele nunca parecia estar nesse mundo. E, quando parecia se aproximar, voltava a se afastar. Rin gostaria que Sesshoumaru parasse de se distanciar e falasse mais com ela... Suas conversas não eram muitas, e quando as tinham, duravam pouco tempo.

Rin fitava o canino que Sesshoumaru lhe dera há três anos.

_Às vezes, tenho a impressão de que ele não gosta de mim..._ Rin pensava, ainda observando o canino em mãos.

_Não pense assim, garota._ Uma voz que parecia ter vindo do canino, na verdade ecoou dentro da cabeça de Rin.

_Ah... Você é... Aneue do Sesshoumaru-sama!_ Rin observou. A irmã de Sesshoumaru não falava com ela, apenas lhe dava conselhos e não ouvia suas reclamações.

_Meu irmão gosta muito de você, humana. Mas é algo normal dele ser frio..._ Ela falou.

_Ah... Eu sei... Mas eu ainda gostaria que ele falasse mais comigo..._ Havia uma pontada de tristeza no olhar de Rin. _Posso saber... Qual o seu nome, senhora...? Sesshoumaru-sama nunca me contou o seu nome..._ Rin estava esperando que, desta vez, a irmã de Sesshoumaru não a ignorasse.

_Eiko (1)._ A voz dentro da cabeça de Rin falou.

_Ah... _Exclamou Rin, surpresa. _Eiko-sama, obrigada por me dar conselhos e me deixar mais forte. Muito obrigada! _Mentalmente, Rin sorriu.

_Inicialmente, fiz isso porque Sesshoumaru me deu a você... Ele queria que eu protegesse uma das jóias mais sagradas da coleção dele, menina. Mas, conforme o tempo passou, comecei a gostar de você._

_Jóia...?_ Rin questionou, sem entender o motivo de ser uma jóia.

_Para meu irmão, você é uma das jóias mais caras da coleção dele, mesmo que ele não demonstre._ Eiko respondeu.

_Jóia... _Rin sorriu. Era muito bom saber que ela valia e muito, para Sesshoumaru.

_Humana... Esta é a primeira vez que tenho uma conversa com você... Mas não pense que conversarei com você sempre que desejar, não se acostume. Farei isso quando sentir que for preciso. Caso contrário, eu só te darei conselhos, sem te ouvir._

_Sim senhora! _Rin falou mentalmente.

_Vá dormir. Amanhã você irá viajar e ainda tem que arrumar o que levar, garota. E estamos no fim de Shimooritsuki (2), então pegue quimonos grossos, pois logo começará a nevar ainda mais forte._ Eiko mais ordenou do que aconselhou, mas como Rin já estava acostumada com as ordens de Sesshoumaru, simplesmente juntou alguns quimonos e foi para a cama.

Na manhã seguinte, já bem cedo, Rin amarrava uma bolsa no lombo de Ah-Un, que continha alguns quimonos seus, para inverno.

Sesshoumaru surgiu, por trás dela, silenciosamente.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! Bom dia!" Saudou-o. Como sempre, Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Rin olhou em volta, procurando Jyaken. Ele sempre estava atrás de Sesshoumaru, tentando conseguir atenção para si. Mas hoje ele não estava por perto... "Anh... Sesshoumaru-sama, onde está Jyaken...?" Ela indagou.

"Nós viajaremos sem ele, este mês." Rin se assustara com o que Sesshoumaru falara. Jyaken sempre ia junto, em todas as viagens. E quando Jyaken não ia, Rin também não ia... Antes que Rin pudesse perguntar o porquê dele ficar, Sesshoumaru apenas acrescentou: "Ele ficará para cuidar do castelo, pois não confio no novo general." Ah, é verdade. O novo general era um youkai muito forte, talvez não tão forte quanto Sesshoumaru, mas que era muito fiel a ele. O problema era que este general tinha fama de alguém que adorava festas e por isso, poderia destruir o castelo dando uma festa do _jeito dele_... Com Jyaken lá, ele pensaria duas vezes antes de aprontar algo na frente do primeiro ministro de Sesshoumaru. Mas o que realmente deixou Rin curiosa, era que... Por que Sesshoumaru não mandara ela ficar, ao invés de Jyaken? Ou deixar aos dois... O efeito seria o mesmo...

O Lorde pareceu ler a mente dela. "Se você ficasse no lugar de Jyaken, era perigoso que o general te forçasse a se casar com ele. Mesmo que você tenha seus poderes espirituais para te proteger, ele poderia usar um tipo de magia em você. E um de vocês deve vir junto." Ele falou, desinteressado.

"Ah...!" Rin finalmente entendera.

Ela montou em Ah-Un, com Sesshoumaru a acompanhando a pé, a seu lado. Por estarem no fim de novembro, já havia nevascas consideráveis.

Eles já estavam andando há três dias. Rin ainda não se atrevera a perguntar para onde estavam indo, por mais que de vez em quando conversassem sobre alguma coisa.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin quebrou o silêncio do momento "Para onde estamos indo...?" Como quase sempre, Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado. Bem... Não era sempre que Sesshoumaru estava no humor para dar uma resposta, e uma nevasca estava vindo. Eles tinham de andar rápido e encontrar um lugar para se proteger, pois a neve que caía já estava mais forte. Isso sem contar que em pouco tempo anoiteceria...

Rin estava começando a sentir falta do Jyaken. Por mais que eles vivessem discutindo, pelo menos ele era uma distração para ela. Sem Jyaken, ela teria de ficar em silêncio, pois Sesshoumaru não a responderia. Bem, ela _queria_ conversar. Ela _necessitava_ de ter uma conversa com _alguém_. Sesshoumaru falaria com ela, por bem ou por mal. Sendo ela uma das mais preciosas 'jóias' de Sesshoumaru, ele não a mataria mesmo que falasse algo desagradável.

"Eiko-sama..." Rin começou, percebendo o olhar de Sesshoumaru, de esguelha, cair nela "É o nome de sua Aneue, não, Sesshoumaru-sama...?"

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, voltando a olhar em frente.

_Isto será mais difícil do que eu pensava..._ Rin ponderava. _Terei de provocá-lo mais. Espero que ele não fique muito bravo._ "Anh... Sesshoumaru-sama... Ontem à noite, ao invés da Eiko-sama apenas me dar conselhos, ela falou comigo também."

Rin esperou alguma ação diferente de Sesshoumaru. E nada aconteceu.

_Vou falar mais... _"Sesshoumaru-sama, Eiko-sama me falou... Que eu sou uma das 'jóias' mais preciosas da sua coleção." Rin sorrira com o que dissera. Sesshoumaru não iria admitir tal afirmação, e começaria a discutir com Rin. Mas sendo ela uma 'jóia cara', ele não lhe faria mal. Pronto! Estava aí o seu assunto. Talvez Jyaken não fosse mais preciso...

Rin viu uma pontada de irritação nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, que por um instante parara de andar, logo voltando ao passo normal.

"Jóia...?" Sesshoumaru sorriu maldosamente. Rin tinha a impressão de que ele não lhe falaria algo muito agradável. "Rin... Você faz parte de mim, será que não consegue perceber isto...? Você vale mais que uma simples jóia." Rin ficara vermelha com o que Sesshoumaru dissera.

"Eu valho mais que uma jóia... E faço parte de você...? Como assim...?" Rin estava confusa. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia falar disso com Sesshoumaru...

"Desde que você era pequena, você foi criada por mim." Sesshoumaru deu uma breve pausa, e questionou-a "Por um acaso, Rin... Você se lembra dos rostos dos seus familiares...? Ou de alguma outra coisa que os envolva, além de suas mortes?" Rin ficara assustada com a pergunta de Sesshoumaru.

"Não... Nada..." Seu olhar cheio de tristeza caiu ao chão.

"Exatamente. Sabe por quê?" Rin fez um 'não' com a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para cima. "Porque você preferiu apagar tudo da sua memória, a partir do momento que se apegou bastante a mim. E, a partir daquele momento, resolvi deixar bem claro a todos, que você fazia parte de mim, que me pertencia. Você só não esqueceu da morte de seus familiares, porque foi um trauma grande para você."

Ao mesmo tempo em que Rin se sentia triste por não se lembrar de seus parentes, ela ficara feliz por saber que Sesshoumaru também se apegara a ela...

"Então, o que mais Ela te disse?" Sesshoumaru perguntou.

"Ah... Eiko-sama?" Bem, Sesshoumaru só poderia estar falando dela, não é mesmo? Então, antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse responder um 'sim' curto e grosso, Rin falou "Bem... Ela disse que só falaria comigo quando fosse preciso, e que eu não devia me acostumar..." Rin sorriu "Ela também mandou eu pegar quimonos grossos, para o frio. E ainda disse que... O senhor gosta muito de mim, mesmo sendo uma pessoa, ou melhor, youkai frio..."

Sesshoumaru preferiu não tocar em tal assunto; Rin, que estava meio abalada com as palavras do Lorde, também optou por ficar em silêncio. Ficaram em torno de uma hora sem conversar, até que a nevasca começou a ficar forte. Realmente forte. Ah-Un estava com dificuldades para se locomover; e Rin, montada sobre este, estava com muito frio. Mesmo usando um quimono grosso, ela estava congelando... Foi aí que ela sentiu uma mão grande e firme sobre as dela. Era Sesshoumaru. Ele colocara sua única mão sobre as dela, que estavam bem próximas uma da outra por causa do frio. Ele segurou as rédeas de Ah-Un junto das mãos dela e sentou-se atrás dela, abraçando-a, ainda que com um braço.

"Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia sairmos no inverno, Rin." Sesshoumaru se pronunciou, aproximando-se ainda mais dela.

Rin ficara ainda mais vermelha do que quando Sesshoumaru falara que ela fazia parte dele. Rin sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru se apertar sobre as dela, e guiar as rédeas de Ah-Un, para os céus. Ah-Un começou a voar, não muito alto. Ainda que a nevasca o impedisse, pelo menos não havia neve para ele afundar as patas. Já era uma melhora.

Rin podia sentir o calor do corpo de Sesshoumaru, mas também podia sentir o vento frio e cortante sobre seu rosto. O Lorde também percebera que ela estava incomodada com o vento na face. Ele colocou a boca bem próxima ao ouvido dela, e falou:

"Solte suas mãos das rédeas... Coloque-as dentro das mangas do quimono e cubra o rosto." Rin, como ele ordenara, tirara as mãos cuidadosamente das rédeas e deixara que ele as segurasse. Ela cruzou os braços por dentro das mangas, e cobriu o rosto. Ao fazer isto, ela se sentiu um pouco insegura, sem equilíbrio em Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru também havia percebido o medo dela, e soltou a rédea do dragão de duas cabeças, enlaçando Rin ainda mais próxima de si. Como o Lorde podia voar, não via problema algum em soltar as rédeas do dragão. E como Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru voava, pois já o vira fazê-lo algumas raras vezes, também se sentiu mais segura.

E Ah-Un, sabia exatamente o que fazer: Achar um lugar para se proteger da neve. As rédeas serviam basicamente para apressá-lo, mas até mesmo ele com certeza queria sair logo daquela neve toda.

**Eiko – Glória;**

**Shimooritsuki – é o mês das geadas no Japão (Novembro), o meio do inverno. Shiwasu (Dezembro) é mais frio ainda. (não sei em qual deles começa a nevar forte, estou chutando na fanfic. ¬¬);**

_**É, é, essa é a continuação da one-shot Eiko XD Mas quem não leu a One-shot, não se preocupe, pois estou fazendo esta fic o mais fácil de entender sem ter lido a dita da One-shot!**_

_**Agradeço à: Palas Lis, Chelle Vitoriano, Atashi-anata-nado, Liv-chan e Kuchiki Rukia por terem comentado na One-Shot Eiko! E já que vocês pediram uma continuação (alguns apenas perguntaram se ia ter,) eu resolvi fazer uma! Espero que gostem! Eu tive que colocar o nome do capítulo como Eiko, porque não vi nome melhor pro capítulo. E acho que tal nome se enquadra pra esse capítulo... XD**_

_**Xau, kissus, minna-san!**_


	2. Tempestade

InuYasha não é meu. Se fosse, a série já não mais estaria naquela lengalenga de ir atrás do Naraku o tempo todo, com ele sempre escapando. Realmente, tal coisa já está me deixando impaciente. u.ú" Ahhh! E eu faria o Sesshy ser o principal! (Acho que isso eu não precisava dizer) XD

O que estiver em itálico será pensamento. Volta e meia o ffn retira das frases o itálico, então se isso ocorrer, lembrem-se de que é culpa do ffn. ¬¬

**Hime no Amai – Doce Princesa**

**Capítulo dois - Tempestade**

Por um instante, Sesshoumaru teve a impressão de ter visto um templo. A tempestade estava atrapalhando seu olfato e sua visão, mas ele tinha certeza de que conseguira sentir um mínimo cheiro de humanos no ar. E parecia que Ah-Un também sentira o cheiro deles, pois começara a descer.

Bem, um templo não era o melhor lugar para youkais irem... Mas com certeza era melhor do que ficar na nevasca. Se for preciso, Sesshoumaru mataria os moradores do templo para proteger Rin. Ele e Ah-Un não precisavam fugir da nevasca; o máximo que eles precisariam fazer era parar no meio dela, sentar-se e esperar que ela fosse embora... Mas como Rin era frágil, ele precisava protegê-la.

Rin também percebeu quando Ah-Un começou a descer dos céus. Ela abaixou o quimono, para conseguir ver entre a nevasca algo que se parecia uma casa... Não, um templo.

Ah-Un parara em frente à porta do templo. Sesshoumaru e Rin desceram e se dirigiram à entrada. Rin sabia que devia haver monges ou sacerdotisas, pois havia claridade lá dentro. E com certeza eles já sentiram a presença de Sesshoumaru e Ah-Un, e deveriam estar se preparando para atacá-los.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Por favor, deixe-me entrar primeiro." Rin falou. "Pois talvez eu consiga convencê-los a não nos atacar. Eu não quero... Que o senhor os mate por minha causa." Sesshoumaru não falou nada, apenas deixou que Rin passasse à sua frente. Ela abriu a porta do templo, vendo vários monges com pergaminhos nas mãos, prontos para atacar.

"Saiam daqui, ou os mataremos!" Gritou um dos monges.

"Por favor, não nos ataquem... Só ficaremos aqui até que a nevasca acabe, depois iremos embora. Prometo que não machucaremos ninguém." Rin falou. Sesshoumaru passou pela porta logo após Rin, destruindo facilmente os selos contra youkais enquanto passava, como se nada fossem.

Um monge velho apareceu. Ele, deduziu Rin, era o líder, pois os outros eram jovens e aparentavam ser um pouco mais velhos que ela.

"Ungai-sama... (3)" Um dos jovens monges tentou falar algo para o velho monge, mas este ergueu a mão, como que pedisse silêncio.

"Você..." Ungai falou, encarando Sesshoumaru. "Você era aquele youkai que facilmente me derrotou, doze anos atrás."

"Ow... E Este Sesshoumaru deveria se lembrar de um humano?" Questionou Sesshoumaru, com leve hostilidade na voz. Ele até que estava com um bom humor naquela hora, pois geralmente ignoraria o ser que o incomodava e o retalharia na hora.

"Huh... Com certeza, você não se lembra de mim..." Ungai começou "Eu me lembro que você lutou comigo por causa de uma criança humana, que queria por toda lei ir com você ao invés de voltar ao vilarejo comigo." O velho monge sorriu "Mas vejo que aquela criança não está mais com você... Creio que você a tenha abandonado assim que teve a chance, não, youkai? Se é que você não fez coisa pior com ela..."

Sesshoumaru também sorriu, maldosamente. "Como você, velho, aquela criança também mudou com o tempo."

"Ehr..." Rin começou, receosa de interromper a discussão "Sabe, Senhor Monge... Eu sou... Aquela criança." Rin se lembrava um pouco de tal episódio.

"O que...?" Ungai parecia assustado, mas continuou "Hum... É verdade. Agora aquela criança seria adulta... Eu havia me esquecido deste detalhe. Então deve ser mesmo você."

Rin fez uma reverência ao monge e disse um 'sim' baixinho.

"Por favor, Senhor Monge, será que nós poderíamos ficar aqui até a tempestade acabar? Não faremos mal a ninguém." Ungai a encarou. Era incrível como uma criança humana sobrevivera tanto tempo nas mãos de um youkai tão frio e cruel. Ele estava curioso e queria perguntar à garota, como ela sobrevivera.

"Podem ficar... Até a tempestade passar." Ungai proclamou. Os jovens monges começaram uma algazarra, pois não podiam aceitar que um youkai, ainda mais como Sesshoumaru, ficasse dentro do templo. "Silêncio!" Ungai gritou "Eles ficarão aqui, sim! Tragam o outro youkai de vocês para dentro, se quiserem."

"Ah... Mas é um cavalo-dragão de duas cabeças, seria muito incômodo trazê-lo aqui para dentro..." Rin falou.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Deixe que ele fique apenas nesta sala, tenho certeza de que aqui é grande o suficiente para ele. E também, seu amigo já destruiu todos os pergaminhos colados às paredes quando entrou aqui, o seu dragão não terá problemas para entrar." Ungai comentou, olhando de soslaio para Sesshoumaru.

"Hum... Senhor Monge..." Rin começou, novamente embaraçada "Eu não quero dar mais trabalho... Então, acho que ficarei nesta sala de entrada, junto do dragão e do meu _Senhor_." Ela enfatizou o 'Senhor', pois o Monge havia chamado Sesshoumaru de 'amigo' de Rin, coisa que ele não era.

Ungai inicialmente olhou-a assustado, mas depois sorriu amigavelmente e disse "Faça como desejar. Mas, caso você precise de ajuda com os youkais, nos chame."

Realmente, Ungai não entendia que Sesshoumaru e Ah-Un não fariam mal à Rin, nunca.

"Não se preocupe. Eles nunca fizeram nenhum mal a mim, e não será agora que farão." Rin falou, sorrindo. Sesshoumaru já estava ficando impaciente com Ungai, e mais alguma coisa incômoda que ele falasse levaria à sua morte.

"Anh... Senhorita..." Ungai se referia à Rin "Eu gostaria de conversar com você um pouco... Sem os youkais por perto."

"Eu me chamo Rin." Disse ela. "E conversarei com o senhor, se meu Lorde permitir." Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que apenas disse "Faça o que você quiser." Sendo assim, Rin abriu a porta do templo, chamou Ah-Un para dentro e foi falar com o monge Ungai, numa sala ao lado.

"Por que você acompanha um youkai, garota...?" Ungai questionou.

Rin colocou a mão sobre o colar, como se Eiko pudesse lhe ajudar em alguma coisa. Nada aconteceu. Rin teria de falar a verdade, então.

"Eu acompanho o Sesshoumaru-sama... Porque eu gosto muito dele. Sabe, quando eu era criança, minha família inteira foi assassinada por ladrões. Então, eu lembro de ter ficado num vilarejo, sozinha... E as pessoas me tratavam mal, muito mal. Batiam em mim, me xingavam... Então, um dia eu estava andando pela floresta e vi o Sesshoumaru-sama... Ele estava ferido, e eu quis ajudá-lo. Ele não aceitou minha ajuda... Mas eu ficava fazendo companhia a ele. Alguns dias passaram, e youkais lobos vieram e mataram todos do vilarejo... Inclusive eu." Rin deu uma pausa e continuou, "Mas Sesshoumaru-sama sentira o cheiro do meu sangue... E usou seu poder para me reviver. Desde aquele dia, eu o acompanho. E cheguei à conclusão... De que os youkais não são diferentes dos humanos, há os bons e os malvados." Rin encarou o monge bem fundo nos olhos.

Ungai ficara de boca aberta. Rin não possuía energia maligna alguma, isso significava que ela fora revivida por algo puro... Na verdade, Rin possuía uma energia parecida com a de uma sacerdotisa.

"Como ele... Te reviveu?" Perguntou Ungai, curioso.

"Ele usou uma espada feita com o canino do pai dele, Tenseiga. Essa espada destrói os emissários do outro mundo, fazendo com que a alma permaneça no corpo e o recompondo."

"Eu não creio... Que um youkai como ele, cheio de desejo por sangue, possa usar uma espada destas..." Ungai concluiu.

Rin ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas ficou calada. Ungai a encarou, esperando que ela voltasse a tentar falar.

"Com licença, Senhor Monge. Vou me retirar." Rin fez uma reverência, e saiu em direção à sala que Sesshoumaru e Ah-Un estavam.

_Você já falou demais, Rin. _Falou Eiko.

_Pois é... Me desculpe. Espero que aquele monge não tente roubar a Tenseiga do Sesshoumaru-sama... _Rin refletiu.

_Duvido muito. Se ele lutou mesmo com meu irmão, sabe que não é capaz nem de tocar nele... Além do mais, o que ele faria com uma espada vinda de um youkai? Pelo o que me parece, este humano tem nojo de youkais..._

Rin concordou mentalmente, recostando-se em Ah-Un, para descansar um pouco. Ela se encolheu, demonstrando que estava com um pouco de frio. Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado dela e também se encostou em Ah-Un. Ele se aproximou dela e passou seu braço sobre as costas dela, aproximando-a mais de si. Rin não se importou muito com tal ação, depois do que passara com ele na nevasca. Ela simplesmente colocou sua cabeça naquela pele macia que fica no ombro do Daiyoukai, e dormiu. Sesshoumaru, como a maioria dos youkais fortes, não chegou nem a cochilar. Ele estava bem atento a qualquer barulho vindo dos monges, ou a qualquer sinal que mostrasse que a tempestade iria parar. Para seu azar, a tempestade não parou muito antes do amanhecer, mas para sorte dos monges, eles não atacaram o Lorde, como o prometido.

"Rin, acorde." Sesshoumaru falou, mexendo nos cabelos dela carinhosamente. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos e o fitou, com um olhar bondoso.

"Bom dia, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin cumprimentou-o, levantando-se. Como de costume, Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio.

"Ainda não amanheceu, mas a nevasca já parou... Vamos embora agora." Sesshoumaru ordenou. Rin concordou, pegou as rédeas de Ah-Un e deu um adeus aos monges que não dormiram naquela noite, pois estavam vigiando os youkais.

Ungai ficara surpreso, quando viu que Sesshoumaru estava esquentando Rin e a protegendo, enquanto esta dormia. E ficara ainda mais surpreso, ao ver que um youkai como ele fora delicado ao acordá-la...

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin se pôs a falar, alguns minutos depois deles começarem a andar. O sol ainda não surgira. "Para onde estamos indo...?" Ela ainda tinha esperanças de que Sesshoumaru a respondesse, mas como sempre ele ignorou à pergunta dela.

"Assim que o sol surgir, pararemos para comer." Sesshoumaru comentou, alguns minutos depois da pergunta dela. Rin disse um 'sim senhor' e ficou em silêncio.

Ela estava entediada. Nunca pensara que Jyaken pudesse fazer _realmente_ tanta falta... Ela soltou seu corpo totalmente sobre Ah-Un, enfiando sua cabeça no pescoço do dragão e suspirou, aborrecida.

Sesshoumaru percebera o mau humor dela, desde cedo. Agora estava pior.

"Qual o problema, Rin?" O Lorde perguntou. Ele podia sentir o "cheiro" do humor dela, mas não sabia dizer no que _exatamente_ ela estava pensando.

". . ." Rin abaixou mais a cabeça, fazendo com que seus cabelos circundassem os pescoços do dragão.

"Responda." Ele ordenou, sempre friamente.

"Não é nada, Sesshoumaru-sama..." Ela respondeu, levantando a cabeça lentamente e puxando o cabelo para trás das orelhas, com cara de sono.

"Não minta para Este Sesshoumaru, Rin. Você sabe muito bem que eu sei quando alguém está mentindo..."

"Mas não é nada de importante, Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu só estou... Entediada." Ela falou, olhando para o lado oposto de onde ele estava.

_Se Sesshoumaru-sama me perguntar porque estou entediada... Juro que vou xingá-lo de burro. Em alto e bom som!_ Rin refletia. Sesshoumaru pôde sentir que ela ficara com o humor pior ainda...

_Huh, humanos..._ Ele pensava.

"Está sentindo falta do Jyaken... Por ele não ficar te atazanando?" Ele questionou-a, sem olhá-la.

"Estou sentindo falta do Jyaken, _não_ por ele ficar me _atazanando_, mas _sim_ por _conversar_ comigo sempre que _quero_." Ela respondeu, segurando o máximo possível a irritação que crescia na sua garganta e que queria sair por toda lei.

"Este Sesshoumaru... Te mimou demais, Rin." Ele falou, serenamente.

"O Jyaken também disse isso, Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas eu não estou sendo mimada ou muito egoísta... Afinal, o senhor mandou que Jyaken me ajudasse e me servisse... Eu apenas... me aproveitei da situação e o escravizei." Rin falou, com um leve sorriso maldoso no lábio.

"Jyaken tinha razão em dizer que sua personalidade má era parecida com a minha." Sesshoumaru comentou, fitando o sorriso da jovem.

"Você acha mesmo isso, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ela abriu um largo sorriso com o comentário de seu Lorde.

"Sim." Ele respondeu. Rin sorriu ainda mais.

"Não achei que você fosse me responder, Sesshoumaru-sama. Achei que fosse me ignorar de novo..."

"Você não disse que estava entediada, Rin?" Ele questionou-a. Rin balançou a cabeça positivamente, já que ele ainda a fitava. "Lembre-se de uma coisa, Rin..." Ele ficou mais sério, e voltou a olhar em frente. "Nem mesmo as princesas têm tudo o que querem." Ele voltou a encará-la. "Você pode escravizar o Jyaken... Ter toda a riqueza que desejou... Ter todo o objeto que tanto ansiou... Mas você nunca, realmente, terá tudo o que queria ter."

"Não entendi, Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu não sou uma princesa... Pelo menos não aos seus olhos, meu Lorde. Os outros youkais sim, me vêem como uma princesa..." Deu uma pausa e se corrigiu "Não, eles me vêem como uma chance de possuir a _sua_ riqueza, não minha..."

"Você é a princesa das minhas terras. Se não fosse, porque eu lhe daria quimonos caros, servos, jóias, brinquedos...? E como já disse antes, você me pertence."

"Se eu te pertenço, Sesshoumaru-sama... Por que o senhor diz para mim 'Faça o que desejar', quando algum youkai vem com uma proposta de casamento para mim?" Ela tinha quase certeza de que ele não responderia a esta pergunta...

"Porque eu sei que você escolherá não se casar com ele, Rin."

"Anh... Então agora o senhor realmente resolveu _dialogar_ comigo... Então, Sesshoumaru-sama, posso saber o que aconteceria caso um youkai me pedisse em casamento e eu aceitasse?"

"Este youkai iria _morrer_ de _causas naturais_."

"Mas a maioria dos youkais jovens não morre de _causas naturais_." Rin respondeu, dando risada da tola desculpa que Sesshoumaru usara.

"Ow... Não...?" Ele perguntou, fazendo um olhar curioso e inocente, totalmente falso "Este Sesshoumaru crê que você ainda não aprendeu o suficiente sobre youkais..." Ela fitou-o, confusa. Mas ficou em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse. Sesshoumaru mudou sua expressão inocente para uma com um sorriso cruel "Uma _causa natural _para um _youkai_ é morrer nas mãos de outro youkai... Diferente dos humanos, que morrem de velhice."

"É verdade... Havia me esquecido que youkais geralmente não chegam à velhice, morrem muito antes disso, no campo de batalha. Por isso, vocês dizem que _morte por causas naturais_ só ocorre via batalhas..." Ela piscou séria, fitando o céu límpido.

"Então, já que você resolveu conversar comigo, Sesshoumaru-sama... Volto àquela pergunta... Pra onde estamos indo?" Ela passou de séria para uma jovem sorridente.

"Segredo." Foi a última coisa que ele falou. Rin ficara com uma gota enorme na cabeça, ao ouvir isso. A coisa que ela mais queria saber no momento, e seu Lorde não lhe contava! Realmente, não há como se ter tudo no mundo...

Rin suspirou, fazendo cara de enterro. Quando tudo parecia melhorar, voltava instantaneamente a piorar...

Sesshoumaru percebeu tal mudança na jovem, mas apenas sorriu. Sorriu, porque ela gostou de sua outra face... Por sorte, Rin não vira o sorriso de seu Lorde...

_Talvez, se eu perguntar para Eiko-sama... _Rin pensava, enquanto observava o youkai de cabelos prateados longos mais à sua frente. _Talvez ela saiba onde estamos indo... Afinal, ela é irmã do Sesshoumaru-sama..._

Sesshoumaru, agora estava atento em Rin. Ela estava _tramando_ alguma coisa... Estava _muito_ calma, com um olhar que _parecia_ distraído. Ela _não_ era assim. E sempre que ela ficava assim, Jyaken _sofria_ alguma conseqüência. Mas não tinha um _Jyaken_ para sofrer conseqüências... Apenas Sesshoumaru... E Ah-Un. Pela lógica, Rin não faria nada ao Ah-Un, pois ele era _apenas_ um animal, ou melhor, um _youkai_ que _não_ raciocinava muito melhor que um animal.

Sesshoumaru percebeu a concentração dela. Ela estaria... Tentando invocar Eiko, de dentro do canino...? Bem, Sesshoumaru chegou à tal conclusão quando viu um rápido brilho no canino e quando sentiu o poder espiritual de Rin se elevar...

Rin parecia ainda mais concentrada; Sesshoumaru também, pois estava atento a quaisquer emoções que ela deixasse transparecer enquanto conversava mentalmente com Eiko.

_Anh... Eiko-sama... Desculpe-me te incomodar... Mas... A Senhora sabe onde estamos indo?_

Não houve resposta.

_Por favor, me responda... Eu sei que você havia dito que só falaria comigo quando fosse realmente preciso, mas... O Sesshoumaru-sama não quer me contar, e como você é irmã dele, pensei que soubesse pra onde estamos indo..._ Rin falava mentalmente. _E realmente, do jeito que estou curiosa, creio que seja preciso que a Senhora me responda... _Rin ouviu uma risada ecoar em sua cabeça.

_Eu não sei para onde estamos indo, humana... Só tenho uma vaga idéia do lugar... Mas por que a curiosidade? Creio que você nunca tenha ficado tão curiosa como hoje... Que eu me lembre._

_É que o Jyaken não veio junto, e eu acho isso estranho...Ainda que o Sesshoumaru-sama tenha dado uma desculpa por ele não ter vindo junto, não acredito nesta._

_Oh, ele não veio? _Indagou Eiko, curiosa.

_Sim, pensei que você soubesse disso..._

_Estou apenas conectada a você pelo canino. E não o tempo todo, Rin. Apenas quando você sente a energia do canino emanando... Por isso, não sou obrigada a saber o que acontece aí fora... Além do mais, não fico lendo todos os seus pensamentos, eles não me interessam. Só sei do que você está pensando na hora em que estou conectada fortemente a você._

_Bom saber que eu tenho privacidade... Eu já imaginava que você sabia da minha vida inteira em detalhes... Mas, bem... Então, qual a sua vaga idéia de lugar para onde Sesshoumaru-sama estaria nos levando?_

_Oh, não é mais uma vaga idéia de lugar. Já tenho certeza de onde ele te levará, assim que você falou que Jyaken não veio junto... E não me inclua no passeio de vocês, pois sou apenas uma alma presa num canino... Se fosse por Sesshoumaru, eu não viria junto... Mas já que estou preso ao canino que está em suas mãos, ele não teve escolha senão me trazer também._

_Mas... Onde é o lugar... Que ele está me levando?_ Perguntou Rin, começando a ficar impaciente com a demora de sua tão esperada resposta.

_Segredo._ Eiko desfez a conexão entre elas.

_Maldição!_ Pensou Rin, quase tendo um ataque de fúria.

"O que foi agora, Rin?" Disse Sesshoumaru, vendo que ela saíra de transe e estava bem... Nervosa. Mas ela não teria coragem de descontar tal ira nele, coisa que os dois sabiam.

Rin tinha de ser sincera. Sesshoumaru não gostava de quando ela mentia... E ela não queria ser grossa com ele.

"Perguntei pra Eiko-sama... Se ela sabia para onde estamos indo..." Rin falou, cortando a continuação da frase, pois tentava engolir a raiva na voz.

"Ow... E o que ela disse?"

"Segredo." Rin respondeu.

Sesshoumaru entendera que quem dissera tal coisa, fora Eiko. Huh. Típico de sua irmã.

**Eiko – Glória;**

**Shimooritsuki – é o mês das geadas no Japão (Novembro), o meio do inverno. Shiwasu (Dezembro) é mais frio ainda. (não sei em qual deles começa a nevar forte, estou chutando na fanfic. ¬¬);**

**Ungai-sama – Não sei o que significa, mas pra quem não sabe (ou simplesmente não se lembra) é o monge que aparece no episódio 162, "Para Sempre Com Sesshoumaru-sama!". Tentei dar o mínimo de detalhes possível do episódio (mas de forma que dê para entender), pois não quero fazer spoiler de um episódio que infelizmente não passou no CN ç.ç; Ahh, e esse episódio é um episódio filler, ou seja, não existe no mangá também y.y Bom se existisse...**

_**Hallo! n.n Nhaa, mais um cap. . Espero que esteja do agrado de vocês! Ahh, só pra avisar: postarei mais ou menos uma vez por mês, e já tenho até o capítulo 3 pronto! Creio que esta fic terá 4, 5 capítulos... No máximo! (talvez até acabe no capítulo 3, se eu conseguir terminá-lo em no máximo mais três páginas) XD Chega de fazer fics quilométricas que me enjoam, fazendo com que sejam abandonadas (Ou então as abandono por falta de criatividade, mesmo) ¬¬ Conclui que não presto para escrever muito mais que cinco capítulos. XD **_

_**Esqueci de dizer no primeiro capítulo! Hime no Amai (que significa Doce Princesa) refere-se a Rin, não à irmã do Sesshoumaru! XD**_

_**Ahhh, mas então, chega de enrolação e vamos às respostas das reviews:**_

_**Carolmolly – Que bom que você gostou da fanfic! Fico feliz com isso! E obrigada por comentar!**_

**_otaku koorime – Oiee! Sim, sim, Sesshy é muito fofo #começa a babar em cima dele# XD ahh, acho que no terceiro capítulo você entenderá pra que o colar está na estória... Obrigada pela review!_**

_**TheBlueMemory – SesshRin é o casal mais fofo de Inuyasha (na minha opinião) e é muito bom saber que não sou uma das poucas fãs de InuYasha que adora esse casal! Bom saber também que você gostou da fanfic! Obrigada por comentar!**_

_**Luciana – Oieee! Obrigada por comentar e ter gostado da fanfic! Tentarei atualiza-a uma vez por mês, oka?**_

**_Ana Spizziolli – Weee! Vamos torturar a Kikyou! Nós a matamos com a tessaiga e a revivemos com a tenseiga! (Isso não seria maravilhoso? XD) e daí nós a matamos de novo e a revivemos de novo e assim vai! XDD obrigada por comentar!_**

_**Anoko-baka-chan – Aqui está a continuação, e a atualização será mensal, oka? Obrigada por comentar!**_

**_Tchau, kissus minna-san! Até mês que vem Talvez atrase um pouco por conta da escola e por umas alterações que terei de fazer no terceiro capítulo!)! XD_**


	3. Sobre Promessas e Princesas

InuYasha não é meu. Se fosse, Sesshoumaru seria meu bichinho 'fofoso' de estimação. XD

O que estiver em itálico será pensamento. Volta e meia o retira das frases o itálico, então se isso ocorrer, lembrem-se de que é culpa do ffn. ¬¬

**Hime no Amai – Doce Princesa**

**Capítulo três – Sobre Promessas e Princesas**

Naquela noite Sesshoumaru e Rin, por sorte, encontraram uma caverna para se proteger do frio.

"Amanhã à noite chegaremos ao nosso destino, Rin." O Daiyoukai falara, olhando para a neve que caía na entrada da caverna.

Rin, que já estava quase dormindo, apenas respondeu: "Que bom, Sesshoumaru-sama... Logo a minha curiosidade irá acabar..." Estas últimas palavras foram apenas um sussurro, antes dela dormir.

No dia seguinte, Rin fora novamente acordada pelo Lorde, antes do amanhecer. Naquela manhã, Rin estava mais calma e não parecia tão desesperada para saber o que Sesshoumaru mostraria/daria (ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse) a ela. Para almoço, ela pescou alguns peixes para si, enquanto que Sesshoumaru adentrara a mata para comer algo que lhe fosse de seu agrado. Assim que terminaram de comer, andaram por mais umas duas horas, até que Sesshoumaru se pôs a falar:

"Rin." O Príncipe Cachorro falou e continuou assim que Rin assentiu que ouvira o chamado com a cabeça "Lembra-se que, no ano passado, eu disse que te daria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse, caso conseguisse... Comandar as filhas dos meus guerreiros mais poderosos?"

"Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu consegui dar ordens a elas facilmente... Por mais que eu tenha sido um pouco cruel," Rin começara a se lembrar do acontecido.

**Era um dia de verão quente, sendo insuportável para Rin, que gostava muito mais do tempo fresco. Ela vestia um quimono amarelo com flores laranjas que ia apenas até o joelho e deixava do cotovelo para baixo à mostra. Ela estava brincando num rio, ou melhor, estava fazendo Jyaken de palhaço, jogando água nele.**

"**Jyaken! Vamos, revide!" Rin gritava, se divertindo com a cara nada amigável do Jyaken.**

"**Ora, sssua..." O réptil pretendia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Sesshoumaru surgiu entre as árvores, chamando por Rin.**

"**Rin," Começara o Lorde "venha comigo. Jyaken," Ele deu às costas ao servo e voltou a adentrar na mata, com Rin o acompanhando "fique aqui.".**

"**Sesshoumaru-sama, o que o Senhor deseja?"**

"**Você luta muito bem, Rin. Aprende tudo muito rápido, sabe ler e escrever perfeitamente. É muito sábia... E geralmente é educada." Ele deu uma pausa e continuou "Você não pode ser considerada uma humana qualquer. E, para que eu a considere um ser humano diferente dos outros... Quero que você pegue as filhas youkais dos nossos mais valorosos guerreiros e treine-as para pelo menos andarem como uma tropa de guerra."**

"**C-como é!" Ela estava assustada com tais palavras. **

"**Se você conseguir fazer isso, prometo que te concederei um pedido... E você pode me pedir qualquer coisa existente neste mundo, qualquer coisa que Este Sesshoumaru possa alcançar."**

"**Qualquer... Coisa...?" Ela perguntara mais para si mesma do que para o Lorde, por isto este ficara em silêncio.**

"**Mesmo que você não me dê nada, Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu o faria com prazer. Prometo que não falharei em tal... Missão."**

"**Ainda lhe concederei um desejo."**

"**Obrigada, Sesshoumaru-sama."**

**Algumas horas depois, todas as filhas dos guerreiros mais fortes do Lorde estavam numa área aberta, e foram ordenadas para que obedecessem à Rin. Todas juntas davam um pequeno grupo de cem.**

**A maioria delas tinha de 8 a 10 anos, mas não deixavam de ser youkais que provavelmente já sabiam matar. Pelo que Rin entendera, Sesshoumaru não lhe pedira para ensiná-las a matar, pois isso era coisa que elas já sabiam. Para Rin, ela deveria apenas ensiná-las a ser organizadas, respeitar e obedecer a ordens.**

"**Escutem-me," Rin começou a falar em voz alta e lentamente, para que a entendessem "quero que fiquem todas em dez fileiras de dez." Elas obedeceram, encarando-a confusas. "Agora," Ela chamou Ah-Un, que estava deitado embaixo de uma das poucas árvores daquela clareira. "quando Ah-Un grunhir uma vez, fiquem em posição de alerta, olhando para frente. Quando ele grunhir duas vezes seguidas, vocês devem se virar para a direita de vocês, de forma que eu tenha plena visão da mão esquerda de vocês. Quando ele grunhir três vezes, vocês devem se virar para o lado esquerdo de vocês, mostrando, desta vez, a mão direita de vocês por completo. Quando Ah-Un grunhir quatro vezes seguidas, vocês devem mostrar as costas por completo para mim." Rin deu uma breve pausa. Geralmente ela não gostava de ser séria, mas se Sesshoumaru pedira e se ele pretendia dar a ela o que ela quisesse... Então, faria-o. "Falando de forma mais simples: Um grunhido: Sentido!; Dois grunhidos: Virem para a direita; três grunhidos seguidos: Virem para a esquerda; Quatro grunhidos seguidos: Virem de costas." Tratá-las como crianças de cinco anos: era o que Rin estava fazendo, dando detalhes de tudo. "Então, estão prontas?"**

"**Hai!" Responderam as crianças, num coro desordenado.**

"**Ah-Un, grunha uma vez." Rin falou para o dragão, num tom bem baixo, só para que ele escutasse. E foi o que Ah-Un fez.**

**Todas as crianças, imediatamente, puseram-se a rir.**

"**Isso é idiota! E ainda temos de ouvir ordens de uma reles humana!" Gritou uma das crianças. Rin imediatamente a reconheceu como sendo a filha do general mais poderoso do exército de Sesshoumaru.**

"**Também acho! Nós temos mais o que fazer, do que obedecer a uma humana!" Falou outra youkai, que Rin reconheceu como sendo a filha de outro general, também um dos mais poderosos de Sesshoumaru. **

"**Creio que vocês não tenham entendido minhas ordens." Rin disse, num tom ainda mais autoritário. "Mas acho que isso é minha culpa, vocês não devem ter entendido a minha explicação corretamente." Rin, não perdendo a compostura, explicou para as garotas mais 3 vezes, de formas diferentes e simples, o que elas deveriam fazer.**

**Rin ordenou que Ah-Un grunhisse uma vez. As youkais novamente riram. Rin mandou que ele grunhisse duas vezes seguidas, e foi o que ele fez, mas as youkais riram ainda mais.**

"**Creio que desta vez eu tenha explicado bem, o problema é vocês que não estão me obedecendo. E, sabem, não obedecer a ordens de um superior militar é crime. Vocês merecem uma punição." Rin deu uma rápida pausa, já sabendo exatamente o que faria "Vocês duas," Rin falou, apontando para duas garotas na última fileira de sua esquerda. "Quero que matem a filha do general Hakai e a filha do general Karazu." As filhas dos tais generais na hora ficaram assustadas. Eram as mesmas garotas que agora a pouco faziam piada de Rin.**

"**Você não pode fazer isso!" Gritou uma delas, enfurecida.**

"**É claro que posso. Sou a general de vocês. Vocês devem me obedecer, mas vocês não o fizeram. Esta é a punição que se recebe por não obedecer às ordens num campo de batalha." Rin estreitou os olhos. Um outro servo de Sesshoumaru que estava assistindo a tudo, saíra correndo para chamar Sesshoumaru, Karazu e Hakai para salvar as jovens da morte, pois Rin parecia mesmo que iria matá-las.**

"**Sua humana insolente! Nós não vamos morrer porque você quer!" Gritou uma delas, avançando sobre Rin. Rapidamente, Rin fez uma barreira em volta das duas jovens youkais, não deixando que elas se movessem.**

"**Como eu disse, vocês desobedeceram as ordens de um superior." Com seu poder espiritual Rin deu um choque extremamente forte naquelas youkais, matando-as na hora. Sesshoumaru e os pais delas só tiveram tempo de ver Rin matando-as.**

"**Mas o que você fez?" Indagava um dos generais, furioso. "Minha filha!" Ele aproximou-se da youkai que estava estirada no chão. O outro general também já estava do lado de sua filha, porém este ficou em silêncio.**

"**Eu fiz o que me foi ordenado: Fazer estas crianças parecerem uma tropa de guerra decente. Vejam só."**

**Rin ordenou que Ah-Un grunhisse uma, duas, três e quatro vezes seguidas. Todas as crianças, assustadas, obedeceram fazendo tudo perfeitamente.**

**Sesshoumaru sorriu com tal feito.**

"**Meu senhor," começou o general que ficara em silêncio todo aquele tempo "por favor, reviva a minha filha."**

"**Não. Que ela sirva de exemplo para as outras." Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente.**

"**Sesshoumaru-sama," o outro general falou "creio que elas já tenham servido de exemplo... E Rin provou quão sábia e cruel pode ser, não provou...?" Ele ficou de joelhos, implorando pela vida de sua filha. Mas sua face não demonstrava nada.**

**Sesshoumaru realmente não pretendia revivê-las, mas já que aquele general estava de joelhos pedindo sua filha de volta (e principalmente, porque Rin o fitou com olhos pidões para que fizesse isso) ele desembainhou a Tenseiga e retornou a vida das duas meninas.**

"**Rin, vamos." Ele saiu andando pelo campo aberto, acompanhado dela. Os generais nem as jovens ousaram acompanhá-los. Quando já estavam longe o suficiente deles, Sesshoumaru perguntou "Qual é o seu pedido, Rin?"**

"**Eu quero ser imortal. Ou melhor, quero viver o quanto o Sesshoumaru-sama viver, para que eu esteja sempre junto do Senhor." Ela falou.**

**"Creio que eu possa conceder tal pedido, por mais que ele não possa ser feito da noite para o dia."**

**"Mas não levará metade da minha vida, não é, Sesshoumaru-sama?"**

**"No máximo, três anos humanos." Rin balançou a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo.**

"Por um acaso você está me levando para me tornar imortal, ou quase isso?" _Mas é claro! Como eu tinha me esquecido disto! Creio que eu tenha pensado que Sesshoumaru-sama nunca iria cumprir tal promessa... Como fui tola ao pensar isto! Nunca o vi deixar de cumprir suas promessas..._

"Você se tornará uma youkai, Rin." Rin ficara de boca aberta com o que Sesshoumaru dissera. Como uma humana pode se tornar uma youkai!

"Uma hanyou... Ou uma youkai...?" Rin falou, ao mesmo tempo assustada e feliz com o que Sesshoumaru dissera.

"Se você quiser, você pode ser uma hanyou... Ou uma youkai. Mas saiba que, a partir do momento que você se tornar uma youkai... Não haverá mais volta para ser humana."

"Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. E eu quero ser uma youkai. Sei que você... Não gosta muito de humanos e hanyous."

"Rin, quando você se tornar uma youkai, perderá todos os seus poderes de sacerdotisa que você ganhou com o tempo." Ele falou, ignorando tal afirmação dela.

"Não me importo. Se for isso que darei em troca de uma vida quase eterna, então que seja. Eu quero ficar com o Senhor não importa o que me custe, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Como quiser." Foi o que Sesshoumaru respondeu. "Para você se tornar youkai, irá doer um pouco... Ou talvez doa _muito_."

"Não me importo com nada que me aconteça. Estou pronta pra perder tudo, contanto que eu possa te acompanhar, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin deu um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo decidido.

_Humana egoísta... Tão egoísta, a ponto de abandonar sua raça... E ela faz tudo isso por ela e por Este Sesshoumaru..._ Refletia o Daiyoukai, em silêncio.

"Então, deixe Ah-Un aí e venha comigo." Como sempre, Sesshoumaru caminhava sério e imponente. Estavam num pé de um morro, este cheio de flores roxas e azuis desconhecidas por Rin, mas que Ah-Un pareceu gostar do sabor. Por isso, Sesshoumaru resolveu deixá-lo ali. Definitivamente, ele estava ficando mole.

"Sim, senhor!" Ela respondeu, animada.

Subiram o morro e andaram adiante por uma meia hora, até avistarem uma floresta de árvores enormes. Aparentavam ser bem velhas, dando um ar de assombro.

"Rin, não se perca." Ele ordenou.

"Hai!" Ela respondeu, dando uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego perdido na pressa, e logo voltou a acompanhá-lo por entre as árvores.

A floresta por dentro era ainda mais assustadora, sombria. As folhas das árvores eram em grande quantidade e largas, diminuindo a claridade provida pelo sol daquela tarde. Rin andava bem próxima ao Sesshoumaru, quase grudada nele, pois não queria se perder. Andaram por mais alguns minutos naquela floresta, até que Sesshoumaru parou subitamente. Rin olhou para cima, vendo uma parede de rochas que não se podia ver o fim por conta das árvores ali amontoadas.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Não me diga que teremos de subir tudo isso..." Gota. Rin estava cansada de andar, precisava descansar um pouco.

"Não precisa. Venha." Ele andou em frente, fazendo com que Rin se assustasse, pois ele ia bater contra as rochas. Na verdade, ele as atravessou com facilidade.

Rin ficara boquiaberta, quase se esquecendo de que deveria seguí-lo. Quando ela ouviu Sesshoumaru gritar seu nome, rapidamente correu para dentro da rocha, junto dele.

"C-como...?" Ela estava confusa.

"Aquilo é apenas uma miraoem... Para que ninguém encontre esta caverna. A caverna também possui guardiões, mas eles não incomodarão Este Sesshoumaru e seus acompanhantes."

"Ahh..." Ela falou, entendendo. Agora, dando uma boa olhada no lugar onde ela estava, podia-se ver que a caverna era bem iluminada e úmida. O que ela não conseguia entender era de onde vinha a luz daquela caverna, pois parecia vir das plantas que cresciam em volta da parede. As plantas, por sua vez, grudavam em volta da caverna e não pareciam sair com facilidade. Formavam um tipo de cerca viva, com flores e folhas de tipos e cores totalmente diferentes.

Rin observava tudo em silêncio e abismada. Era tudo muito bonito e muito estranho... Eles andaram por mais alguns minutos, viraram à direita numa bifurcação até chegar a uma mulher lacrada na parede da caverna.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin olhava-a assustada. Era uma youkai de cabelos cinza longos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Duas mechas de seu cabelo estavam soltas e eram enfeitadas por duas flores roxas, que não murcharam com o tempo que ela deveria estar ali. Seus lábios tinham um contorno verde. Era bem visível que aquela mulher era de uma classe nobre de youkais, por mais que sua roupa já estivesse gasta do tempo e do sangue que havia nela. Por incrível que pareça, até agora nenhum ser havia sentido o cheiro do sangue dela. Talvez até o tenham sentido, mas os tais guardiões não os deixaram entrar...?

"Há quanto tempo... Ela está aqui...?" Foi apenas isso que Rin conseguiu dizer, assustada com tudo naquela mulher. Ficou ainda mais assustada, ao perceber que as plantas fluorescentes cresciam em volta dela e se alimentavam com seu sangue, não deixando que seus ferimentos cicatrizassem.

"Duzentos anos." Ele respondeu. "Essas plantas foram criadas inconscientemente por ela. Como ela estava semimorta, um de meus irmãos a lacrou aqui, esperando que algum dia alguém pudesse salvá-la... Assim que o fez, o sangue dela fez estas plantas brotarem... Para que ela pudesse respirar por elas. Mas isso requer toda a pouca energia que no momento ela tem, por isso ela nunca acordará. E o veneno-ácido no corpo dela piora suas condições de vida pouco a pouco..." Sesshoumaru sorriu maldosamente. "É incrível como seu corpo ainda não foi destruído... Hahaue (4)." Ele falou para a mulher, como se esta pudesse escutá-lo.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu não sabia que Sua Mãe estava viva..." Rin falou, assustada.

"É porque ela não está. Estar lacrado é algo como estar morto. E além do mais, se eu a libertar do lacre, ela acordará e usará mais energia do que tem... E morrerá por completo." Ele concluiu.

"Mas e quanto a Tenseiga...? Você pode usá-la, não pode?"

"A Tenseiga não funcionará em Hahaue... Pois ela foi fortemente envenenada. Quando as plantas forem retiradas de seu corpo sua vida se esvairá... E seu corpo virará pó por conta do veneno-ácido." Ele passou a mão no rosto de sua mãe, admirando-a.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Mas deve haver algum outro jeito... Não tem...?" Ela ficara triste. Não queria que a mãe de Seu amado Lorde morresse...

"Os youkais gatos se certificaram de que ninguém pudesse usar a Tenseiga nela." Rin ficara em silêncio, tentando entender à situação.

"Você terá de absorver o poder de Hahaue, mas nós podemos ficar com a alma dela..."

"O que está insinuando, Sesshoumaru-sama...?" Rin estava confusa. Onde Sesshoumaru queria chegar!

"A alma de minha irmã já está em nossas mãos. Agora, só falta te transformar em youkai com o poder de minha mãe e arrancar a alma dela daquele corpo... Para depois, fazer com que elas renasçam."

". . ." Rin ficara sem palavras. Fazer a mãe e a irmã de Sesshoumaru renascer... Isso era possível? "Como?"

"Você escolhe se quer que elas renasçam ou não." Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Mas é claro que quero, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Não é tão simples assim, Rin. Para um youkai renascer, requer de magia muito forte, ou então requer a posse da alma dele para que ele renasça como um de seus próprios descendentes."

"Isso quer dizer que... Elas renasceriam como _suas_ filhas...?"

"_Nossas_. Afinal, você absorverá o poder de minha mãe... O único jeito dela renascer seria se renascesse como nossa filha. Além do mais, se você absorver apenas o poder de minha mãe... Você será uma hanyou. Casando-se comigo, você se tornará uma youkai completa..." Rin ficara de boca aberta.

_EM OUTRAS PALAVRAS, EU VOU ME CASAR COM O SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! Este é o sonho de toda a youkai que o conheceu... E eu, uma humana que se tornará youkai, terei tal privilégio. Mal posso acreditar nisso..._

"Rin. Você aceita ser _minha_ esposa?" Ele questionou. Perguntar não era do feitio de Sesshoumaru, que tinha o costume de _impor_ ordens. Ela não costumava sentir vergonha, não aprendera tal coisa como 'vergonha' e por isso não enrubescera com tal pedido de Sesshoumaru.

"Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. Com muito prazer, serei sua esposa." Ela fez uma reverência a seu Lorde, com um sorriso enorme na boca.

Rin se aproximou da mãe de Sesshoumaru e encostou sua mão no rosto dela, descobrindo sua pele macia e quase fria.

"Qual o nome dela, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin observava atentamente a feição daquela mulher a sua frente. Sua pele, já estava extremamente gelada.

"Utsukushii (5)." Rin sorriu com a resposta. Realmente, aquela mulher à sua frente merecia tal nome...

"É dela que O Senhor herdou as Garras de Flores Venenosas, não? Ela parece ser uma youkai planta muito poderosa..."

"Ela era da realeza. Mas a maioria dos youkais planta não é tão poderosa..." Sesshoumaru ficou ao lado de Rin e passou seu braço sobre os ombros dela. Assim que o fez, Rin virou o rosto para fitá-lo, confusa. Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo leve na boca dela, fazendo-a piscar um pouco incrédula. Ainda era muito inocente, mesmo para sua idade. "Vamos fazer com que elas renasçam então, Rin...?" Ele a questionou com um olhar bondoso, o qual ela nunca havia visto antes. Nada de malícia naquele momento, havia em seus olhos.

"Vamos, Sesshoumaru-sama..." Ela confirmou, um pouco confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sesshoumaru quebrou o selo que prendia sua mãe à rocha da caverna, mas ela não despertou. Ele tirou-a da rocha e a colocou no chão, pegando em seguida a Toukijin.

_Hahaue... Por mais que você não tenha cuidado tanto de mim quanto Aneue o fez, minha querida mãe, eu farei com que você renasça de novo como minha filha... Pois estou agradecido pelas poucas coisas que você fez para mim._ Sesshoumaru pensava, sério. Rapidamente, ele cravou a Toukijin no coração da Utsukushii e arrancou um dos caninos dela. Sesshoumaru invocou a mesma magia que ele vira Myouga invocar alguns dias depois da morte de sua irmã, lacrando a alma dela no canino.

"A alma de minha mãe agora está lacrada neste canino, como a alma de minha irmã está lacrada no canino que está com você." Sesshoumaru falou, com frieza na voz. Ele não se importara nem um pouco com o que acabara de fazer com sua mãe... Pelo menos, não aparentava ter se importado "Agora, Rin... Beba um pouco do sangue de minha mãe..." Rin se abaixou e fitou o ferimento no coração de Utsukushii, um pouco receosa de bebê-lo. Havia bastante sangue, e Rin só precisava de um pouco... Para ela, isso seria algo difícil de fazer.

"E o veneno nela...?"

"Vou usar a Tenseiga em você assim que colocar o sangue de minha mãe na boca... O veneno não poderá fazer efeito tão rapidamente." Ela confiava nas palavras dele, mas... Aquilo ali era sangue, e sangue da _mãe dele..._

"Ande logo." Sesshoumaru apressou-a.

"Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama." Ela lavou sua mão naquele sangue já gélido. Pôde sentir sua mão queimar, talvez por causa do veneno-ácido... Ainda assim, com muita calma, Rin levou sua mão a boca, e lambeu seus dedos. "Preciso de mais, Sesshoumaru-sama...?" Ela estava com medo de que ele dissesse sim. Antes que ela pudesse ouvir sua resposta, sentiu o ácido queimar sua garganta e viu um flash de luz: Sesshoumaru sacara a Tenseiga.

"Agora, encoste-se na parede da caverna e medite..." Ele ordenou calmamente, embainhando a espada.

"Sim, senhor." Ela respondeu, obedecendo-o. Sesshoumaru invocou mais algumas palavras em tom baixo para que ela não escutasse, ao mesmo tempo que ela meditava. A transformação começou: A energia pura de Rin foi se transformando em uma energia sinistra, como de um youkai. Sesshoumaru sorriu. Estava dando certo...

Imediatamente, Rin abriu os olhos e tossiu sangue. Algo dera errado. A energia de sacerdotisa dela não queria ser convertida em energia sinistra, seu corpo e mente estavam numa batalha.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru falou, agarrando a jovem. Ela desmaiou em seu braço.

Como dera errado?

_Aquele maldito Bokuseno... Ele disse que se eu fizesse isso, Rin se tornaria imortal..._ Os olhos de Sesshoumaru avermelharam por um instante. Só não ficou mais furioso porque sentiu que ela ainda estava viva.

A luz da caverna começou a diminuir. Não havia mais o que alimentar as plantas, e por isso estavam morrendo. Sesshoumaru sentou-se, com Rin em seu colo. Não adiantava ele sair à procura de Bokuseno agora. Ele tinha de cuidar de sua futura esposa, humana ou não.

Rin não enxergou nada ao acordar. Estava tudo um breu, e ela não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido... A primeira coisa que ela sentiu foi que estava deitada sobre algo macio e quentinho... Mas ela não se lembrava de ter deitado em tal lugar pouco antes de desmaiar.

"Como você está, Rin?" Sesshoumaru perguntou, mesmo sabendo da resposta. Ele podia sentir o "cheiro" dos sentimentos dela, por isso já sabia como ela estava. Perguntou apenas para ver se ela não mentiria pra ele.

"Cansada... Mas bem, Sesshoumaru-sama." Ela tentou se levantar ao perceber que estava no colo de seu senhor, mas ele não a deixou se erguer.

"Então descanse." Ele respondeu.

"Mas o que aconteceu...?" Ela falou, aninhando-se melhor no colo do Lorde e descobrindo que o pelego dele estava enrolado no corpo dela.

"Você desmaiou, depois de tossir sangue quando sua energia pura de Sacerdotisa e a energia sinistra de Youkai de minha mãe começaram a lutar dentro de você..."

"Então... Não deu certo...?"

"Sua energia pura continua aí... Ela superou a energia sinistra."

"Então não deu..." Ela falou, triste. "Desculpe-me por ter falhado, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Não falhou. Não por completo." Os olhos de Rin aumentaram, pois não entendera o que Sesshoumaru dissera.

"Sua energia pura continua aí. Mas você se tornou um ser de vida quase eterna..."

"Como o Senhor sabe...?" Ela questionou-o.

"Porque seu coração e respiração estão mais lentos, e também por causa disso na sua mão..." O Youkai colocou sua mão sobre a dela, levantando-a para si e dando-lhe um beijo. Na mão da jovem havia um pequeno desenho de uma rosa, indício do poder que Rin absorvera de Utsukushii.

"Eu não vejo nada na minha mão, Sesshoumaru-sama. Aliás, não consigo enxergar nada... E não me sinto nada diferente." Ela reclamou.

"Eu sei. Você ainda é humana, ainda pode morrer por qualquer doença humana estúpida ou qualquer ferimento como os humanos... Mas você levará séculos para começar a envelhecer." Ele proclamou.

"Oh." Foi só o que Rin dissera. Não era tão bom como ser um quase-imortal como seu Lorde e só poder morrer em batalha (ou de velhice, daqui a muitos, muitos séculos), mas era melhor do que nada...

"Agora, durma." Ele falou, naquele tom de 'obedeça-me' de sempre.

"Mas eu não estou com sono. Estou apenas cansada." Ela argumentou.

"Eu não estou pedindo." Ela revirou os olhos, aconchegou-se mais e dormiu.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Utsukushii! Eiko! Andem logo!" Rin apressou as duas crianças. Há alguns anos se casara com Sesshoumaru e conseguiram fazer com que a mãe e a irmã do Daiyoukai reencarnassem como suas filhas.

"Mas o tio Inuyasha não quer devolver o meu colar!" Utsukushii respondeu apontando pro colar com um canino, aquele que um dia esteve presa sua alma até que pudesse renascer. Ainda que ela e Eiko não se lembrassem disso ou de nada de sua outra vida, Sesshoumaru achou justo que elas ficassem com seus respectivos colares.

"Venha! Tente pegar!" Inuyasha provocou a criança, num tom infantil.

Utsukushii mostrou sua língua a ele e pulou nas suas costas, tentando arrancar o colar de sua mão. Sesshoumaru fitava tudo de longe, com um sorriso imperceptível na boca. Bem, quase imperceptível.

"Por que está sorrindo, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin perguntou, sentando-se a seu lado.

"Eu nunca imaginei que me daria bem com meu meio-irmão... Muito menos imaginei ele brincando com as minhas filhas."

"Você também não se imaginava casando com uma humana, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin sorriu. "Não se pode prever o destino, Sesshoumaru-sama. É por isso que é tão divertido viver." Seu sorriso aumentou. Neste instante, Utsukushii, com ajuda de Eiko, conseguiu arrancar o colar das mãos de Inuyasha. As duas jovens com não mais de seis anos, correram na direção dos pais e se jogaram no colo de Sesshoumaru.

"Agora podemos ir embora, Chichiue!" Utsukushii falou. Inuyasha acenou um 'tchau' com a mão. Sesshoumaru colocou-as sobre suas costas e, sem falar nada para o hanyou, foi embora.

_Minhas três doces princesas._ Ele sorriu mentalmente para as três garotas com ele.

FIM

* * *

**POR FAVOR, LEIAM:** A PARTE EM **NEGRITO** DA FANFIC foi baseada num trecho do livro "A Arte da Guerra", de Sun Tzu. Obviamente ele não lidava com meninas, mas sim com cento e oitenta esposas de um certo rei. Como elas não o obedeceram, Sun Tzu matou as duas preferidas esposas deste rei, fazendo com que as outras, assustadas, o obedecessem. o.o" Bem, pode-se dizer que aconselho este livro X3 

**Eiko – Glória;**

**Shimooritsuki – é o mês das geadas no Japão (Novembro), o meio do inverno. Shiwasu (Dezembro) é mais frio ainda. (não sei em qual deles começa a nevar forte, estou chutando na fanfic. ¬¬);**

**Ungai-sama – Não sei o que significa, mas pra quem não sabe (ou simplesmente não se lembra) é o monge que aparece no episódio 162, "Para Sempre Com Sesshoumaru-sama!". Tentei dar o mínimo de detalhes possível do episódio (mas de forma que dê para entender), pois não quero fazer spoiler de um episódio que infelizmente não passou no CN ç.ç; Ahh, e esse episódio é um episódio filler, ou seja, não existe no mangá y.y Bom se existisse...**

**Hahaue – Significa Minha Mãe;**

**Utsukushii – Significa Bela, Bonita.**

_**Ai, ai u.u" Atrasei quase um mês XD e, sabem, levei este tempo todo pra escrever os últimos dez parágrafos ¬¬" então, podem bater em mim pelo atraso XD desculpem-me! ." mas não me matem, afinal eu não demorei muito pra atualizar XD(tenho fics paradas há uns oito meses já oo") **_

_**Ahh, e eu não tinha pensado em fazer com que Sesshoumaru concluísse que Rin, Eiko e Utsukushii eram suas três doces princesas ¬¬. Inicialmente o título se referia apenas a Rin... Mas agora se refere às três XD (Essa idéia me ocorreu agora e me pareceu boa pra colocar na fanfic...) E se tiver alguma coisa confusa, me avisem que eu conserto! XD**_

_**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram nos capítulos passados! E por favor, digam-me o que acharam deste último capítulo! Até uma próxima fanfic! X3**_


End file.
